From The Inside
by Pookie-Mookie8907
Summary: after what happened on raw last week and this week, Randy Orton Tells what happen to anyone to listen and wonders why evolution treated him like that (i know, this sux)


From The Inside By Ash

BIG FAT HUGE NOTE- First of all I want to say that this is my first story **yay, go me **so If I messed up really bad, just tell me, I'll listen (but do it nicely). Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I do not **AND I MEAN DO NOT** own any WWE superstars nor the song "From The Inside" By Linkin Park. That's just not me, owning things. That is all. Oh yeah, I also forgot, the lyrics are in italics. Now onto the show.... I mean story.

"I don't know who to trust, no surprise (everyone feels so far away from me), Heavy thought sift through dust, and the lies"

Ok, I got kicked out of evolution, and you know why? You don't know? Well let me tell you. At Raw, about last Monday, I had a Match Against Chris Beniot. Now this wasn't any Normal match, it was the summerslam rematch for the world heavyweight title. I won the match and the title the previous night so I was excited for my first title defense, but I didn't know what was going to happen afterwards. Around the end of the match When Beniot had me in the Crossface, My buddies from Evolution came out and helped me win and to celebrate, so to speak.

"_Trying not to break, But I'm tired of this deceit, every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet" _

That's when I noticed, Hunter had turned his smile to a frown and his thumb went straight down. Batista, who had me on his shoulders, slammed me down like that and the last thing that I remember that night was Triple H kicking my ass, that's how the program ended that night, with blood all over the ground, it was sad.

"All I ever I think about is this, all the tiring time between, and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me"

I got help to the back, and had to get stitches, but other than that, It wasn't that bad. I sit there in my locker room and I think to myself, why did they kick me out? Why did they beat me to a bloody mess just now? And then, it just dawned on me. Hunter wanted the title all along.

"I take everything from the inside and throw it all away, 'cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you/ tension is building inside steadily (everyone feels so far away from me)"

Hunter always want the title, I mean every time he loses the title, he always gets mad and tries to get it back, one way or another. The next Monday, I had to plot some sort of revenge, to get back of what they did last week to me, kicking me out because I was champ. When Hunter called me out, I knew it was the perfect chance to get back at them.

"Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me"

When I came up, yeah, I was scared that it was probably is another beating, but mentally, I was pumped up and ready to go, and with flair and Batista backing Hunter up, it was going to be worse.

" _Trying not to break, But I'm tired of this deceit, every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_, all I ever I think about is this, all the tiring time between, and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me"

So I go in the ring, and I can't believe what Hunter's saying, he wants me to give back the title. So I give it back, sort of, I'm still holding on to it. He's holding on to it too, so the last thing that I can think of is to spit on his face, that's right, you heard it, I laid a nice dot of saliva on his face. After I did that, he got mad, like a monster & he tried to hit me but I hit him with my title, what a knockout. When flair & Batista ran in the ring, I ran out of the arena, just like that.

" _I take everything from t_he inside and throw it all away, _ 'cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you" _

During those 2 weeks, I've learned a valuable lesson; never trust people that are going to screw you because if you do, there are consequences ahead for you. And at unforgiven, if he tries to take me back after he wins, he can kiss my ass.

The end

Yay, thank goodness that's over, if u liked it, u can tell me if u like


End file.
